Johnny Case vs. Yan Cabral
The first round began and they touched gloves. Case lands a leg kick. Case sprawls the double, lands on top with a right elbow. Guard. 4:00. Cabral lands an inside kick. Cabral works for a single. Gets it. Escapes an omoplata to side control. 3:00. Cabral works for a leglock. Taking the back, nope but still lands on top. Half-guard. Passes to side control, 2:00. North-south, other side, side control. Thinking kimura. Case defending grabbing his own shorts legally. Cabral stepping over cranking it, working hard for it. 1:00. Has a mounted triangle as well meanwhile. Case stands and escapes, eats a right. Case knees the head stuffing a single, 35. Case lands a jab and a left, leg kick. 15. Cabral looking tired. Case stalking. R1 ends, 10-9 Cabral. R2 began. Case lands a left jab. Switches stances a lot. Cabral lands an iffy body kick. Case front kicks the body, leg kick. Cabral lands a leg kick. Case lands a leg kick, eats a spinning back elbow. Case stuffs a double well. 4:00. Case lands a counter left. Lands a good body kick. Case lands a right. Cabral landsa decent right. Case lands a body kick. Case lands a right to the body, another, drops him with a left hook there! Stands over him, 3:00, big left, right, Cabral rolls for leglock. Case escapes. Stands over him. Lets him up, listening to Simpson. Case's corner calling for a headkick. 2:00. Case lands a body kick. Case lands a leg kick. Case lands a good right and a jab. Case lands a jab and a good right after stuffing a single. "He's tired!" Case lands a body kick. Cabral complaining of an eyepoke, backpedaling, ref says to fight, 1:00. Case stalking. Case easily stuffs a single. 35 as Cabral lands an inside kick. 15 as Case lands a good left and a leg kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Case. R3 began and they touched gloves. Case front kicks the body. Case lands a left. Case stuffs a single, Cabral works a double. Case lands a right elbow and another defending. Cabral persists and gets it, crowd cheers, half-guard, taking the back, 4:00. Cabral thinking choke. Still basically half-guard. Case scrambles, stands to the waist cinch. Cabral dragging him down. Gets him down, one hook. Case cagewalking. Both hooks. Cabral breathing heavy though. 3:00. Odd position. Cabral gets the choke in! Case defends. Body triangle. Crowd chanting. Cabral working for a choke. Case defending well. Cabral works hard for it again! 2:00. Case gives thumbs up, escapes it. Cabral works for another choke. Can't get it, lands a few lefts. Case turns into guard nicely. Lands a right. Cabral rolling for an armbar. Case defends to half-guard, 1:00. Left elbow. 35. Cabral turning for a leglock. Case defending, lands a few big rights under. Gets the back. Three hard rights under. 15. Two rights under, another, Cabral stands to the waist cinch, Case breaks with a big right and a left. Cabral raises his hands backing away as R3 ends, Case hugs him. 29-28 Case IMO but really close and could go either way... It's in Brazil soooo yeah... We'll see. 29-28 UD for Case. Good stuff. He hugs Cabral. Case said he'd like to fight "the kid from Saved By The Bell, the one getting all of this hype..." Anik suggests "Sage Northcutt?" Case replies "Yeah him.."